Le coup du dentiste
Le coup du dentiste est le vingt-et-unième épisode de la première saison de Veronica Mars. Il a été diffusé le 03 mai 2005 sur UPN (États-Unis) et a réuni 2,85 millions de téléspectateurs. Il est apparu sur les écrans français le 20 mars 2007, sur M6. Synopsis Veronica enquête enfin sur ce qui lui est arrivé le soir de la fête de Shelly Pomroy, où elle a été droguée et violée. Elle interroge un à un les invités de la fête, à commencer par Logan. Petit à petit, elle recolle les morceaux de souvenirs. Casting Personnages principaux *Veronica Mars *Wallace Fennel *Logan Echolls *Duncan Kane *Eli « Weevil » Navarro *Keith Mars Personnages secondaires *Meg Manning *Cassidy Casablancas *Dick Casablancas Personnages récurrents *Aaron Echolls *Celeste Kane *Clarence Wiedman *Lilly Kane (photo) Personnages mineurs *Casey Gant *Lianne Mars *Luke Haldeman *Sean Friedrich *Alicia Fennel *Carrie Bishop *Madison Sinclair *Deborah « Cheyenne » Collins *Shelly Pomroy *Coach Preppernau *Cole Divers *Les titres anglais et français font référence à l'habitude qu'a Madison de cracher dans les verres des personnes qu'elle n'apprécie pas. *À l'origine, le titre VO de l'épisode était Up on the Roofie. *Cet épisode est sans doute celui qui accueille le retour du plus grand nombre de personnages mineurs : Sean Friedrich de Partie de poker, Carrie Bishop de Mars contre Mars, Cole de Le test de pureté, Casey Gant de L'héritier reprogrammé et Luke Haldeman de Rien à déclarer. *Lors d'un flash-back, Veronica dit que Dick a de supers cheveux ; c'est grâce à ses « supers cheveux » que Ryan Hansen a obtenu le rôle de Junior Casablancas, selon Rob Thomas. *Lors de la discussion entre Aaron et son fils, Logan dit « bon voyage » en français dans la version originale. *Première apparition de Cheyenne. *Dernière apparition de Casey Gant et Cole. Références *Duncan demande à Keith s'il doit « claquer des talons » pour retourner chez lui ; c'est une référence au Magicien d'Oz et aux souliers d'argent offerts par la fée du Sud à Dorothée. *Meg dit ne plus supporter d'étudier Le soleil se lève aussi, un roman d'Ernest Hemingway. Veronica appelle ensuite l'écrivain par son surnom, « Papa ». *Veronica se moque de Madison alors que celle-ci se regarde dans le miroir, faisant référence à Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains. Citations *« En règle générale, les gens qui vous détestent ne vous aident pas. Sur la centaine d'invités à la fête de Shelly, quatre-vingt-dix-huit me passeraient sur le corps pour avoir du chewing-gum gratuitement. » — Veronica Mars *« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? — Je réfléchis à différents moyens de te détruire. — T'avoir en face de moi en train de grimacer, c'est déjà une torture. » — Sean Friedrich et Veronica Mars Musique *''Creation'' - Atash *''Kingdom of Chemicals'' - Sean Dailey *''The Other Side'' - BoDeans *''This Is Not a Game'' - B.A.S.K.O. *''I Touch Myself'' - Saucy Monky *''I Like That'' - Houston with Chingy and Nate Dogg *''Cemetery Party'' - Air *''Give You More'' - Taxi Doll Galerie Promos1e21 (41).jpg 1x21_012.jpg Promos1e21 (37).jpg Promos1e21 (38).jpg 1x21_011.jpg Promos1e21 (39).jpg Promos1e21 (40).jpg Coach.jpg Promos1e21 (10).jpg 1x21_007.jpg Promos1e21 (15).jpg Promos1e21 (9).jpg Promos1e21 (11).jpg Promos1e21 (33).jpg Promos1e21 (14).jpg Promos1e21 (12).jpg Promos1e21 (13).jpg Promos1e21 (5).jpg Promos1e21 (6).jpg 1x21_006.jpg Promos1e21 (4).jpg Promos1e21 (3).jpg Promos1e21 (2).jpg Promos1e21 (7).jpg Promos1e21 (8).jpg Promos1e21 (22).jpg Promos1e21 (21).jpg Promos1e21 (23).jpg Promos1e21 (24).jpg Promos1e21 (34).jpg Promos1e21 (25).jpg Promos1e21 (26).jpg Promos1e21 (28).jpg Promos1e21 (27).jpg Promos1e21 (1).jpg Promos1e21 (29).jpg 1x21_009.jpg 1x21_008.jpg Promos1e21 (35).jpg Promos1e21 (17).jpg Promos1e21 (16).jpg Promos1e21 (36).jpg Promos1e21 (18).jpg Promos1e21 (20).jpg Promos1e21 (19).jpg Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1